Just Another Day
by heyhello
Summary: Everyday is just another day, or is it? Find out.... Zashley
1. Chapter 1

** Just Another Day**

_**When my computer was shut off I got bored and started writing random stories that popped in my head. I ended up writing two one-shot stories of Zac and Ashley. This one, and Realizing well… Enjoy! Remember… I own NOTHING. **_

……………………………………………

_**This is ALL Ashley's POV:**_

_I walked in the busy coffee shop to get my usual early morning drink before heading off to work. Today, I was really craving for a nice hot drink. It's so cold out; my hands were pretty much frozen! I stood in line, the very long line, just like every morning. I'm as tired as ever, but I managed to force myself to stay awake, not that I have a choice anyways. I'm just dying to get my hands wrapped around the warm cup of coffee right now._

_Five minutes later, I was in front of the line, my turn to order my drink. I ordered my usual coffee drink—only today I got a bigger size. As soon as I paid for my drink and the worker handed me the drink, I grabbed a pack of newspaper and sat down on an empty table by myself. I still had forty-five minutes until I had to be at work. I flipped through the newspaper, reading the titles quickly. Nothing seemed to have caught my eyes, but I continued to read through it anyways. That was when I heard a familiar laugh. I looked up and found no one I knew. I figured I'm just imagining things._

_Then I heard a few people scream and run over to a crowd. I looked up once again and this time, in the middle of the crowd, I saw a familiar golden brown shaggy hair. His back was facing me, but I sure do recognize that hair. As soon as I heard him speak, I knew for sure who he was. My heart literally stopped beating. I didn't know whether to leave the shop or just sit here and pretend like I didn't notice him. I decided to stay seated, and just watch him order his drink. Of course, when he turned my way, I started to get nervous again. I wanted to lift the newspapers up and cover my face, but my hands didn't have enough strength to quickly do that. My eyes soon met his ocean blue eyes. That was when Zac Efron's breathe taking smile fade away into a shocking frown._

_He paused for a little bit, just staring at me. I was as shock as he was—but I wasn't THAT shock. I knew I would see him again—one day. But of course I didn't plan on it—at least not today. He walked close towards me and suddenly everything cam back to mind. Everything. Everything that happened. I tried shaking it off, but that never works. _

_**"I don't need you in my life! Stop telling me what to do!" I shouted angrily with tears falling down my cheeks.**_

_**"Then don't listen to me, Ashley. If you don't need me then go…." He said pretty much throwing me out of his house.**_

_**"I hate you!" I cried.**_

_**"I know you do!" he shouted before slamming the door in front of my face.**_

_That was the last time I've ever seen him. Two years ago—just about. Those were his last words to me too. Ever since then, I haven't heard from him or anything. I hadn't seen him face to face, until today anyways. Sad thing is, I know the fight was all my fault. I know Zac was just waiting for me to say sorry to him. And I wanted to say sorry, I really did, but I was too scared that he would yell at me again. I never got the courage to say that. Just because I didn't say that one word 'Sorry', years and years of close friendship went down the drain, just like that. I was the one being all-negative and I just refused to listen to him. I didn't think he had the rights to tell me who to not go out with. Even though he was right and I wished I had listened to him—I can't that take that back now anyways. I was a real jerk for giving Brad another chance, after he cheated on me. I just thought he wouldn't do it again, but I was wrong, Zac was right. _

_I watched Zac take the empty seat across from me. He took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat. I sat my newspapers down and held onto my coffee cup._

"Hey,"_ He said almost in a slight whisper._

_I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I did manage to give him a small smile. He returned the smile, which made my body go cold again. I felt all my blood rush up and down through my body. _

"How have you bee?"_ Zac asked sounding so calm and relax._

_How could he be so calm? I'm freaking out here!_

"Good. Good. You?"_ I asked nodding not taking my eyes off him._

"Okay, I guess,"_ He answered taking another sip of his coffee._

_It was my turn to ask him a question. The only question that popped in my mind was:_

"What are you doing here?"

_I was curious to find out. I've heard that he had moved to New York. Which seemed true since I haven't seen him around here at all._

"I wanted to come back home. I've lived here my whole life. I couldn't just move to another state like that," _He explained as I nodded._

_I expected him to say something like: 'I didn't see why I had to leave just because of you. You should be the one to leave.'_

_But I knew Zac wasn't like that. Even though I had a feeling he meant to say something really similar to that. _

_Neither one of us said anything after that. He just picked up the newspapers I was reading and started to read it. I sat in silence wondering what would happen next. My mind was already filled with so many wonders and thoughts of how to break the long awkward silence. _

_"Zac…I'm sorry," I finally managed to say trying not to cry._

_I didn't want to cry; I did feel like crying though. But I didn't want to look like a fool in front of him—again. _

_He looked up at me. I bit my bottom lip not sure of what to expect from him. I couldn't tell if he was going to forgive me or not. All he did was nod and look at me. Does that mean he forgave me?_

_"So… You forgive me?" I asked making sure._

_"Yeah. I forgave you a long time ago. I was just hoping you would come to me and ask me that. But when you never did, I learned to take in that you really meant it. You didn't need me in your life. I'm not mad at you— I—well—Just--- I was just—hurt," Zac finished as I felt my eyes get all watery._

_I felt really horrible. I didn't mean anything I said. I needed Zac in my life. He's my best friend. I haven't been exactly fine since he left! I never hated him, I could never hate him. I didn't mean ANY of it. Before I could stop myself, tears were once again running down my cheeks._

_"I didn't mean it. I don't hate you Zac. I didn't mean it. I do need you. I really do," I sobbed causing everyone to stare at me._

_Zac got up from his seat and walked in front of me. For a second I thought he was going to leave. Until I felt his arms wrap around me. I moved in closer to him, crying harder. I felt really awful. I didn't know what to do._

_"Hey. It's okay. I'm not mad at you," He whispered into my hair._

_"But I yelled at you—I—I—I hurt you. I didn't listen to you. I never apologized to you and I wrecked our friendship," I cried finally wrapping my arms around his waist._

_"You were just mad. It's okay. I'm over it. It's all right, Ash. You don't need to worry about it. I'm not mad at you. I will always forgive you. I—I—," He stopped as I looked up wiping my eyes._

_"Hmm?" I said wanting to know what he was going to say._

_"Nothing. Never mind. I forgot." He smiled._

_I decided not to question him. I couldn't believe he was just going to forgive me like this easily. Not that I'm complaining. I just didn't think he would ever forgive me. _

_I glanced at my phone realizing I had to go to work—now. I didn't want to go to work anymore, but I had to._

_"I have to head to work," I said wiping my eyes one more time._

_"Oh. Okay." Zac said giving me a quick hug._

_"See you again?" I said in a questioned tone._

_"I still have your number," He said giving me a kiss on the lips._

_I beamed at his answer—and the kiss too. That came as a surprise, even thought it was just a quick peck…. It felt great._

_**(Should I kept it a one-shot or make it into a story? I felt like making it into a story, but I figured I should see what you guys think. I guess depending on if I get a lot of reviews I'll make it into a story. But if I do make it into a story, I won't update until probably after I finish Right In Front of You and More Than Just Best Friends. which should be done soon…)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay well I was having doubts with this story, I wasn't sure if I should really make it into a story, but I guess I should. I don't really know where I'm going with this story so PLEASE feel free to make any suggestions! I'll just write and see where it turns to. I don't know… I haven't really given it much though. But yeah, give me some ideas. I don't plan this to be really long, maybe 10 chapters, depending on how it goes and the ideas I can gather.**_

_**I decided to give you Zac's point of view when he first saw Ashley. I won't really give you both their point of views on the same story, I just thought that you needed to get the idea of what Zac was thinking or whatever.**_

_**By the way, I image this whole story AFTER the whole High School Musical thing... So they're like in their mid twenties or whatever.**_

**Zac's Point Of View:**

_Today was just another day that I couldn't wait to get over with. I had no plans and I'm bored to death—and it's only the beginning of the day! Since I didn't know what to do or what to eat for breakfast…I figured I might as well go to get some coffee at the old coffee place I use to go to all the time. I haven't been in there for so long, maybe just a few months. I haven't had much time to get some rest anyways, traveling back and fort to New York and then to California wasn't really fun. It was fun the first few times, but then it got boring and tiring. _

_It's a very cold day today, which makes me want a cup of coffee—NOW! I talked to a few people outside just for a little bit before I headed inside the place. I could smell the aroma of the coffee flavored stuff right away. I was greeted by a lot of people and the workers who remembered me from coming it almost every morning. I waited in the small line before it was my turn to order. I got my favorite drink. While they were making my drink the counter lady talked to me and questioned about how come I'm not around anymore. I simply just told her that I've been busy and she took it in. She then handed me my cup of coffee and I turned around to look for an empty table. I scanned the little coffee place to find it full. People were sitting table after table. I looked around the place one more time before my eyes landed on a familiar blonde hair. _

_I shook my head to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Sure enough there she was. Sitting by herself, looking down at the newspaper and holding onto her coffee. I felt the whole place go warm and stuffy. I took a look at her, with a deep thought. I suddenly felt my hand loosen as soon as she looked up and her eyes locked in with mine. _

_I felt the whole world stop. My eyes stayed open, my mouth stayed close, but my face sure felt like it dropped down to the floor. What am I suppose to do now? Go up to her? Leave and walk out? Do I say something? Should I just leave her alone? Wouldn't that be rude if I just turn around and walk away? After she just saw me? I'm not going to do that, but I'm not going to go up to her first, this is just plain weird. _

_I walked over to her. I don't want to leave and walk away after she just saw me, that's horribly rude! I sat on the empty seat across from her, not bothering to ask her. That would just give her a chance to tell me 'No' and I don't want to walk out again with another argument._

"Hey…"_ I said so quietly._

_I meant to speak aloud, but somehow it felt like I couldn't talk anymore. I just looked at her waiting for a respond, but all she did was give me a smile. I couldn't help but return the smile as well. I really did miss her—way too much. I shouldn't have yelled at her…I didn't meant to anyways. It was two years ago—I didn't think we would stop talking to each other. I just thought it would be one of those: _"You were right, I was wrong, forgive me?"_ kind of thing. But boy, I was wrong! I really did screw up big time. I just couldn't help myself. I really thought she knew better and deserved better. _

"How have you been?"_ I tried to ask as relax as possible. _

_I didn't want her to think I was still mad or felt that this was an awkward situation—even though it is. _

"Good. Good. You?"_ Ashley answered carefully nodding her head._

"Okay, I guess."_ I answered. I wasn't okay though. I don't really know how I feel right now. _

_This was one of the main reasons I couldn't permanently leave California. I just can't go on know that Ashley's holding a grudge on me. I want to settle this and maybe I don't know—be friends again. The last time I saw her she was crying and it hurt to know that she was crying because of something I did. Usually I'm the one to cheer her up and wipe away all her tears. This time I was the one who brought those tears to come out._

_I was running out of things to say. I've never been so careful about choosing the right words to come out of my mouth in my life! It just felt like every word that I would say would be wrong and it would upset her._

"What are you doing here?"_ She asked._

_I was glad that she spoke, I didn't want to be the one to have to start everything and then we'll come to an awkward silence with nothing to say or do. _

"I wanted to come home. Just because…"_ I lied._

_I never really moved. Sure, I went back and fort to New York, but I've been around. I just was never in the same place as her. I've been around though. _

_Back to the silence again. I, once again had nothing to say. I grabbed the newspaper she was reading before and scanned through it. I wanted to look busy that way she wouldn't feel like she had to keep me entertain._

"Zac…I'm sorry."_ She spoke._

_I could tell she was about to cry. Just the sad look in her eyes and the way she was biting her bottom lip nervously. All I could really do was nod. I wasn't angry with her. It was my fault too. Sure I was hoping she would come to me first, but it wasn't all her fault. _

_"So…you forgive me?" She asked looking at me with fear._

_"Yeah, I forgave you along time ago—I don't think it was your fault, Ash. I was just hoping that you would come to me and ask me that. But when you never did. I learned to take in that you really meant it. You didn't need me in your life. I'm not mad at you. Jus—I don't know—I was—I was just hurt," I answered honestly._

_I wanted to add that I was jealous that she picked Brad over me. But that didn't really make sense since I didn't ask her out or anything. I guess it's because she choose to hang out with him than me, but it made sense—she was going on a date with that jerk! Plus I didn't know how to add that in there I don't really want her to know anything._

_I looked at her as tears came falling down her cheeks. I hated seeing her crying._

"I didn't mean it! I don't hate you. I didn't mean it. I do need you Zac,"_ She cried more._

_I stood up and walked over to her. All I could think of doing was wrapping my arms around her, which I did. She began to cry more as I held her closer. At first I thought she was crying because of me holding her tightly. So I loosened up and started to back away, only she gripped onto my arm burring her head against my shirt. _

_"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad at you." I whispered into her hair softly._

"But I yelled at you. I—I—I hurt you. I didn't listen to you. I never apologized and I wrecked our friendship."_ Ashley cried as she wrapped her arms around my waist. _

"You were just mad. It's okay. I'm over it. It's all right Ash. You don't have to worry about it. I'm not mad at you. I will never get mad at you. I—"_ I stopped._

_I didn't want to say it. I couldn't, not right now. When she looked up at me, wiping her eyes, I couldn't do it. Maybe next time._

"Hmmm…"_ She mumbled._

"Nothing. Never mind."_ I smiled at her._

_We stayed in the same position for a little while then she took out her cell phone to glance at the time._

"I have to head to work,"_ She spoke rubbing her eyes._

"Oh. Okay."_ I said giving her a hug and sounding disappointed._

_I didn't want to let her go._

"Will I see you again?"_ She questioned._

"I still have your number,"_ I said giving her a kiss on the lips._

_She smiled at me and then walked away. I've been dying to kiss her for real. Even though that was just a peck—it was an awesome feeling, especially when she beamed at me. I can't wait to call her and get together. IT had been way too long since we've spoke._

_OKAY!! Send in your ideas! LOL….. Reviews!! Give me your idea—anything will do!_


	3. Chapter 3

_First of all I want to thank Chel08 for taking your time and giving me some ideas. I actually got a really good idea from what you suggested and thanks! And thanks to everyone who took your time to review! I really appreciate it!_

_

* * *

_

Ashley's Point Of View:

_As soon as I got off work I headed home right away. I was tired and I just wanted to rest. My day had been long and I couldn't wait to just be at home alone. As I drove home I kept on wondering if Zac would really call me. I wanted to see him again, even though I'm tired and beat—I'd still go and drive to see him. My meeting with him today has not left my mind al day. I kept questioning myself what would happen when we meet again. Of course I didn't have an answer, which bugged me. I guess all I can do is wait for him to call. Then maybe we could go out to dinner or something. Just to catch up and stuff._

_I walked around my house waiting for the phone to ring. I have never been so disparate for someone to call me in my life! I had my cell phone and home phone both out and ready for me to grab. Is Zac ever going to call? I've been waiting for him to call for two hours! I knew he would call—really. He's not that kind of guy, he wouldn't stand me up. He would never do that! I know him too well. Plus he did kiss me—and that wasn't just a friendly little kiss! He meant it and I liked it—though it was a really short kiss. I felt something there though…I really did. Now I'm going crazy over one kiss._

_I picked up my phone getting ready to call one of my friends when I saw an unfamiliar number flash across the screen._

_It had to be Zac!_

"Hello?"_ I answered the phone sounding so eager._

"Ash! It's Zac,"_ I heard his voice. _

"Hey,"_ I smiled at myself looking all dreamy._

_What's wrong with me? I had a feeling I was looking insane…but no one could see me and I missed Zac so much! I had no idea I missed him this much until now. I just couldn't wait to see him again! _

"What are you up to?"_ He asked._

"Oh nothing,"_ I simply answered twirling a strand of my hair._

"If you want—I was wondering if you wanted to go out and eat somewhere?"_ He asked and I couldn't help but smile._

"Oh, I'd love to!"_ I exclaimed._

"Really? Great! I'll pick you up around seven. What's your address?"_ He laughed._

_I had to laugh at his question too. That wasn't something I'd thought I'd ever hear him ask me—since we always use to go over to each other's house everyday. But I simply gave him my address and got off the phone to get ready for my "date" with my—um best friend? Sounds weird saying that. I haven't been able to think of Zac as my best friend anymore for so long, it's weird. I guess tonight we can reunite—somehow. _

_I took forever to find a perfect outfit. I had to look nice—but I didn't want to over do myself. After twenty minutes of going through my closet I found a simple white dress, just perfect for a little dinner. I quickly changed and did my hair. My hair didn't take too long. Just a few curls and I was done with it. Make-up took a while. Even though I only used a light shade of make-up it took a while to apply it on my face and to get it just right. _

_When I was finally ready I looked at the clock, just ten minutes before seven. Great timing. I didn't want to be late just this once. It's my first night with Zac for what seems like forever and I'm not going to screw this up. I know there will be a lot of awkward moments tonight, but that's okay, I'm just going to hope it won't be too bad. The coffee shop this morning wasn't too bad, aside from all my crying and the silence that came across._

_I knew I must have looked like a four-year-old there. I couldn't help it. I felt so bad and I really needed to get things straight with Zac. I was just so glad he forgave me. I probably would have been crying still if he had said 'forget you'…because he could have!_

_I ponder around my living room waiting for Zac. I felt so scared yet excited and yet I don't know. _

_I heard a car door shut from outside my house and I knew it was Zac. I looked out my window and I could see him walking towards the front door. I quickly grabbed my purse and jacket. As soon as he rang the doorbell I opened it right away. I shouldn't have done that since it looked like I was depress to see him, but I didn't care._

"Hey!"_ I exclaimed opening the door and throwing myself on him for a hug._

"Hey,"_ He rubbed my back returning the hug._

_We hugged for a little while and then headed for his car. Memories ran through my mind as we sat in the car in silence. I couldn't help but think how great it was to have days like this with Zac again. I sometimes find myself screaming inside and blaming myself for everything that has happened. She wanted to admit it and wished nothing had ever happened, and then she could have been with Zac all these years and still be his best friend. But until they were both the best of friends again, they would just slowly get back together again. _

"Where are we going?"_ I asked looking out the car window._

"Some where—special."_ He smirked._

_I just laughed and nodded my head at him. It was just like Zac to surprise me. He tends to do that a lot. I don't mind. At this moment, I don't mind anything that Zac would do. I miss everything he used to do, even for the stupidest things in the world like watching him make his funny faces. It didn't matter. _

"I hope you're hungry."_ He said continuing to drive._

"Starve."_ I beamed collapsing my hand against my stomach. _

"Good."_ Zac uttered with a gentle nod._

_I'm dying to find out where he's taking me, but I'm enjoying the ride just as much. I think I'm going overboard with my affection towards Zac. I seriously am noticing myself missing him so much. Maybe that stupid saying is right. You never really know how much you miss someone until they really are gone. I don't have to worry about that now. All I have to worry about is to not mess up and screw this night up with Zac. It's my once in a lifetime chance to fix everything and I'm not going to ruin it._

"Ready?"_ He asked me as he pulled into a parking lot._

_I nodded. I knew this place too well._

_

* * *

_

Well that's it for today. Thanks for all your reviews and remember, I would love to hear your ideas for this story. I got a pretty good idea from what Chel08 said, but there's always room for more ideas. So tell me what you think of this chapter! I'm trying to update weekly, like every weekend, that's when I have the chance, since there's no school and I have nothing to worry about. So I'm trying. Once again, leave your reviews please! ) That's how I determine if I'm going to continue my stories or not—it's usually based on the reviews I get. D

_**Oh, just to let you know, each Chapter will take turn with both Zac and Ashley's point of view. Like this one was Ashley's Point Of View, next one will be Zac's point of view—but it'll be a different event. It won't be like the first two chapters how they were both the same event, I just felt like it was important for you guys to know what was going in Zac's mind at the time. So the next chapter will be Zac's Point Of View while they're at dinner… Got it? **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Zac's Point Of View:**

_I knew Ashley would like this place. We use to come here everyday after work and have a late lunch/early dinner. I had a feeling she would like it since it use to be our "favorite" eating-place. I haven't been here in forever and it would have been wrong if I came here by myself. It's mine and Ashley's favorite place—can't come here without her. I could never do that. This is a good start to our old friendship, don't you think?_

"I haven't been in here in a really long time,"_ Ashley spoke looking around the little restaurant after we had just ordered our food._

"Me either,"_ I chuckled sitting back, stretching my arms._

_She sat across from me looking absolutely stunning. It might have taken me a while to realize a few things, but now I wasn't afraid to admit things to myself. I'm really in love with my…best friend? Ashley… That was my other reason to why I forbid her to go out with Brad. I wanted her to myself. Thinking about it makes me seem selfish and a total idiot. But if you were in my show staring at this girl and being so close to her, you would feel the same way too. I know it. _

"Zac?"_ Her voice took me out of my thoughts._

"Huh?"_ I placed my glance across the room. _

"Are you all right?"_ She asked with a gentle laugh._

_I nodded and flashed her a smile._

_She really is breath taking. Sometimes I want to shoot myself for not asking her out when I had the chance. She seemed so open and free back then and I could have just asked her out. But I was stupid and didn't take my time to look at what's right in front of me._

"How's life?" _I asked out of nowhere._

"It's okay. Right now I'm just working on a new movie—well looking over the scripts. We don't have the full cast yet,"_ She explained while taking a sip of her water._

"Interesting. What's it about?"_ I asked with a smirk._

"A love story."_ She answered fully._

"Love story?"_ I raised my eyebrow at her. _

_Since when did Ashley Michelle Tisdale film a full love story movie? Something has changed._

"You should audition for it Zac,"_ She tapped her fingers on the wooden table._

_Now she wants to film a love story with her? Who could say no to that? Any guy would love to be in a love story with Ashley. At least in my book. But do I seriously want to do this? Is she even serious about her offer? Or is it one of those 'I'm being nice' types of deal?_

"Seriously?"_ I asked._

"Yeah. I mean it'd be perfect. We could be co-stars again and hang out everyday while filming. You could even play my boyfriend in the movie, they haven't had an audition for that one yet,"_ She giggled._

_Okay, today has not been just another day! First I run into Ashley, whom I have not talked to for two years. Then she tells me she's going to be in some romantic movie. To top that off, she suggested for me to play her boyfriend? Yeah, you tell me—what an ordinary day._

"I'll think about it,"_ I finally answered as our food arrived._

_She nodded and took another sip of her water. I took a look at my plate filled with food and began to slowly eat. I don't want to look like a pig and make a mess on my face. Not a perfect date._

"Good?"_ I asked after swallowing my food._

"Very,"_ Ashley smiled wiping her lips with a napkin._

_We both continued to eat, having short little conversations every now and then, but mainly eating. We both took our time with our meal. But when we finished we had a talking marathon._

"What are you going tomorrow?"_ I asked._

"Tomorrow? Um…Oh well I promised my friend I would watch her daughter while she and her husband got some time off to themselves."_ She answered._

"Sounds fun,"_ I said sarcastically._

"Oh yeah. It's okay I guess. A whole Saturday with a three-year-old…oh yeah, it'll be fun,"_ She laughed._

"You'll be fine,"_ I nodded looking through the place._

_It seems like a lot of people had already come and go since we seem to be the only ones here now. I looked at my watch and gasped! It's almost ten! We've been here for a pretty long time!_

"We should get going,"_ Ashley said flipping her phone to look at the time._

_I nodded in agreement and grabbed my jacket._

"Wrapping it up you two?"_ The waitress approached us._

_We both nodded and gave her a smile._

"You have a good night now,"_ She smiled back._

"Yeah, you too,"_ Ashley said before grabbing my arm and shoving me out of the place._

_She's in a hurry to leave. When we were out of the door I gave her a questioned look. She let go of my arm and smiled. I didn't want her to let go! I just wanted her to tell me what was going on._

"You know how she is,"_ Ashley spoke._

_I gave her a blank look. I have no idea what in the world she's talking about._

"Don't you remember her? She used to always assume we were a couple and kept on questioning us?" _She explained snapping her fingers._

"Oh!"_ I exclaimed finally remembering._

_I had completely forgotten about that. We use to always have a laughing fit in the end from all the comments the woman made. She would always tell us how we made a cute pair and all these weird stuff. Shows how long it has been since I sat foot in that place._

"Last year, I went there by myself—well with Lauren—the little girl I'm going to be watching tomorrow...and that woman completely assumed Lauren was our daughter! She kept on asking where you were and that she had no idea we had a child! I tried to tell her over and over that Lauren wasn't ours and that we were just friends—she didn't buy it," _Ashley explained as we both entered the car._

"No one buys it,"_ I laughed._

"True. No one."_ She laughed along getting settled down in her seat._

_I drove out of the parking lot, slowly. I don't want the night to end just yet. I'm having too much fun catching up and just hanging out._

"If you get bored tomorrow, call me,"_ I said with my eyes focused on the road. _

"You can hang out with me tomorrow, that is if you don't mind watching a three-year-old. She a pretty well behave kid. Most of the time she just watches TV,"_ Ashley said while I nodded._

_It was fifteen minutes later when I drove in her driveway putting the car in full stop. I looked over at Ashley and let out a loud breath._

"There you go,"_ I spoke with disappointment._

"Why don't come in for a little bit?"_ She asked before opening the door._

_I beamed and nodded. Anything to keep me near her would be nice. I don't want to end my night again—what if I'm dreaming though? I'd really freak out if I were. But this seems to be real, so I'll just live the life for now. _

_

* * *

So I really like how this chapter came out. The next one should be up by the end of this week or so. Things might be moving a little fast next chapter (no love confessing yet though), but just their friendship. You'll see when you read it. At least right now you know Zac does love her. I don't know what I'm going to do with Ashley yet. I haven't decided on that. This chapter was mainly about their dinner and Zac's thoughts of what was going on. Well I'm still taking in some ideas you might have for me. Feel free to let me know and please do review!! _

_You'll notice after a few chapters that the story will probably wrap up. I'm just warning you that way when I do come to the last chapter you don't freak that it's over. I'm planning to keep this a simple, general, romantic story pretty much. _

_Until then….._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ashley's Point Of View: **

_Zac and I entered my house and headed right for the living room where we talked some more. We've been talking a lot today but it makes sense since we haven't spoken for two years! I kept on telling him how cool it would be if he was in the movie with me It would be really, I would for him to be in this movie with me! I wanted him to agree and audition for it but all I got was:_

"I'll think about it."

_I gave up and changed the subject to Vanessa. I haven't spoke to her either. We barely had time to hang out. She seemed to be always busy and always had other plans. Every time we made plans together she always canceled it the last minute. After a while I gave up and stopped trying to have some girl's time with her, same for Monique. Turns out, Zac hasn't heard from anyone either! He hadn't spoken to Corbin or Lucas—wow. We've all really lost touch! So much for promising to stay friends forever. I noticed we were all starting to go in our own ways when the last High School Musical movie was released and we all got into other movies apart from each other. Zac and I kept in touch and hung out—until that one night. Gosh, it's all we've all just drifted apart!_

"Are you seeing anyone?"_ Zac asked me after our one minute of staring at each other._

"No. You?"_ I answered._

_He shook his head and yawned. Well, looks like someone's sleepy—for once before I am. Usually I'm the one to first let out a yawn, and Zac would be the last. But he's also the one to be sleeping in past noon. I'm usually awake before eleven, depending on the day._

"Sleep?"_ I asked patting his back while standing up from the couch. _

"Just a little,"_ He let out another yawn._

"Do you want to stay the night?"_ I asked remembering all the fun times we had spending the night at each other's house._

"If you don't mind,"_ Zac answered following me to my room._

_I shook my head. I don't mind at all. I'm just trying to relive all my safe/insane/awesome/funny/stupid moments with Zac. He's here with me now and I'm not going to just let him leave. Not when we can spend the whole night laughing and joking with each other. We're already off to a good start, who's stopping us?_

"Do you happen to have any of my old shirts? Or did you donate them all?" _Zac asked searching my room._

_I let out a laugh at his question._

"Yes, but I sleep in them,"_ I answered with a smirk trying to hide my blush._

"I see."_ He looked at me with a questioned look._

_I just shrugged and pulled out his deep dark blue t-shirt. I had to admit; I've been sleeping in Zac's shirts for how long now? Forever! He's left so many of them at my house and they've been sitting in my drawers for a while. After a little while I just started to sleep in them—they are pretty comfy. I wear them around the house too when I feel like being lazy._

"Then if you don't mind, I'm sleeping shirtless,"_ He laughed pulling his shirt off his body._

"Suit yourself,"_ I spoke changing into my pajama bottom and into one of Zac's shirts—the deep dark blue one I pulled out earlier. _

"Let me add, you look very sexy in sweats and in one of **_my_** t-shirts,"_ He joked. _

_So typical. Same old Zac, always making jokes—flirty ones. I laughed and smacked his bare chest lightly._

"That hurt!"_ He cried with a laugh._

"Poor thing,"_ I smirked watching him pull off his pants._

_Aren't we moving fast? When we were friends it was usually some pajama shorts and a white t-shirt. Now, no shirts and in boxers? Not that I'm complaining or anything. Who would be complaining being next to this fit, hot man?_

"You want to watch a movie?"_ I asked walking over towards my TV._

"Yeah—your choice!"_ Zac exclaimed from my bathroom._

_I smirked and looked through my DVD's. I just picked out some random movie and placed the disc in the DVD player. I know we'll both fall asleep before the movie even ends so it doesn't really matter so much on what movie._

_I crawled under the covers making myself comfortable on the bed when I heard my cell phone beep. I looked at it and realize it was just a reminder…for a premier I'm suppose to attend—TOMORROW NIGHT? Oh wow! I had completely forgotten about it._

"Who was that, texting you this late?"_ I felt Zac crawl under the sheets next to me. _

"A reminder—hey, you want to go to a premier with me? Tomorrow night? Like old times?"_ I asked hoping he'd say yes._

_I'd really surprise everyone with Zac Efron by my side after a few years of not mentioning him or being near him!_

"Already? Didn't we just—sort of meet this morning?"_ He asked in a joking manner._

"Come on Zachary! Pretty please? It'll be fun. Just me and you—and am million people taking pictures," _I smiled through the darkness._

_It wasn't really that dark since the TV was on and my lampshade was on too. _

"So Zashley relives?"_ Zac laughed as I smacked his arm. _

"What do you say?"_ I pulled him into a hug feeling myself shiver._

"Why not?"_ He answered rubbing my back._

_All I could remember was getting a smile from him before falling asleep._

* * *

"ASHLEY my dear friend!"_ I heard a voice through my dreams as I kept my eyes shut burying my head deeper into my pillow._

"HOLY!"_ A loud scream flooded my room. _

_I jumped up with Zac and stared at my friend Katie who looked like she had seen a ghost. She had Lauren on her left arm while her right hand covered the three-year-old's eyes. I probably should have never given her a key to my house._

"We'll be in the living room,"_ Katie said dashing out of my room._

_I looked at Zac who was also looking at me—lost. He looks so cute when he's confuse. _

"I'll be back,"_ I mumbled getting up from my bed and walking over to my living room._

_I saw Katie sitting on the couch with Lauren on her lap._

"You didn't see anything,"_ Katie whispered into Lauren's ear._

"Like we were doing anything!"_ I laughed sitting across from her._

"You could have told me you were going to be sleeping with some guy! I wouldn't have walked in your bedroom with my daughter!"_ Katie hissed at me._

"So you would have still walked in? With out your daughter?" _I asked laughing._

"No!"_ She giggled._

"Relax. It's just Zac,"_ I rubbed my eyes._

"ZAC? I thought—when—what?"_ Katie glanced at me._

"I ran into him yesterday morning and we hung out last night to catch up,"_ I explained._

"Oh. Well—here. She's all yours for the day!"_ Katie handed me Lauren._

_"All right. She's in good hands," I said carrying Lauren away from Katie._

_Katie said good-bye to her daughter and then she walked over to my room to greet Zac, and then she left. I sat Lauren down on the couch and turned on the TV while I rushed to my bedroom to change and use my bathroom. _

_

* * *

Another chapter done! YAY! Well it's a four-day weekend so I'm out camping with my friend and her family. She let me use her laptop and I got to write for a little bit while everyone was dozing off to sleep! LOL. That's why I didn't get to update my other stories and I won't be able to until Tuesday. So until then, you may review. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Zac's Point Of View:**

_I felt Ashley fall fast asleep in my arms and I couldn't help but smile. I leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the lips, just for the heck of it. I've wanted to do that since the first time I did it and I think I've waited long enough, a whole day! She's sleeping, she'll never know. I softly touched her cheeks and rubbed her white soft skin. I could stay up all night just watching her sleep and stay in this position. I'm really going crazy for this girl. Maybe she'll give me hints; I'll just have to watch for the little hints she might show me then. All I need for her to do is to show me that she's interested! Then we can be—I don't know—together?_

"Ashley."_ I whispered to myself._

_Her name always made me feel all tingly. I don't know why, but every time I look at her or hear her name, I just get this weird vibe. How long until I can actually just go up to her and scream out that I'm in love with her? It seems like there's never a right time. _

_I tried to stay up for as long as I could, just staring at Ashley, but my eyes eventually decided to close and before I knew it, my whole body was asleep. I woke up again in the middle of the night when I felt Ashley move. She was still in the same position as earlier; only both of her arms were around me now. I held onto her closer when I heard her mumble:_

"Zac."

_Could that be a hint? She did move closer towards me and snuggled her face against my chin. I don't know, what are the hints I'm suppose to be watching anyways? _

_I feel back asleep again and I don't remember waking up again after that. The next time I woke up was when I heard some girl call Ashley's name. I still had my eyes close when I heard the door pop open and someone yell. I felt Ashley jerk up and so did I. A familiar girl, who I'm sure I've met before through Ashley a long time ago was standing in front of the bed covering her daughter's eyes. She rushed out of the room and I stared at Ashley, completely lost._

_She walked out of the room to go greet her friend I'm guessing and I fell back asleep. _

"Zac!"_ I heard a loud call in the room._

"Is he your husband?"_ I heard a little girl ask._

"No. He's my friend. ZAC!"_ I felt a touch against my cheek. _

"He looks dead."_ The little girl spoke._

_I slowly opened my eyes._

"ZAC!"_ Ashley lightly slapped my cheek._

_I popped up, wide-awake._

"Yeah?"_ I yawned. _

_She just looked at me and hit me to get off the bed. I did as what I was told and I stood up next to the little girl giving me strange looks. I watched Ashley make the bed, I moved to help, but she stopped me. That's understandable, she wants to make her bed the way she wants it, fine._

"It's already two, Zac. Go eat."_ Ashley said to me._

_It's already two? Wow. I slept in late! I went over to the kitchen to find a sandwich made especially for me. And I knew it was for me because it was my favorite, she still remembers!_

"You've been here since eight this morning, Lauren. Your mom will probably be here in a little bit. Zac and I have stuff to do._" I heard Ashley said to the little girl as I walked back towards the room with my sandwich._

"What stuff?"_ Lauren asked. _

"Stuff."_ Ashley answered._

_That was when I remembered that I had agreed to go to some premier with her. It might be actually fun. I wasn't planning on going to any media event, but I haven't in a long time, so this might be fun, hopefully. I haven't been to an event with Ashley in a long time and I think this would be pretty fun._

"Zac, get ready, we're going to the mall."_ Ashley said as I walked in the room._

_My face grew in shock. I don't want to go to the mall! As much as I love Ashley, I know how she'll torture me with her clothes shopping and all the hours she'll spend trying on clothes! I still remember all those times I've spent with her at the mall, sitting there at one store for hours, watching her try on clothes and giving her my opinions when they all looked good on her!_

"Why?"_ I asked sounding dumb._

"We need outfits for tonight."_ She answered._

_Doesn't she have like a million clothes she could pick out from? Why does she have to get a new outfit for every event? She's only going to wear it once! What's the point? _

"You have lots of clothes."_ I tried to get away from it._

"No… I need a new dress and you need an outfit too. Maybe we can match."_ She said excitedly._

_Great. Now I have to go try on clothes too? I guess it'll be okay if I'm spending my time with her. I'll just have to keep my mouth shut the whole time and not complain or I'll get her mad side. Don't want that to happen, after just two days of becoming friends again. _

"Okay."_ I said simply._

_She smiled at me. Probably surprised at how easy she got me to tag along with her. I use to make her beg and give me a really good reason why she wanted me to go. But today, I'll be nice and I'll just go, no questions asked. The closer I get to her, the better chance I might win her over. I don't know, I can dream. _

_I keep on thinking of when I should bring up something similar to us going on a date—or going out, but I kind a end up chickening out. She might have her eyes for someone else and she might end up hating me—again. I should start reading her text messages to find out. No, that's going through her personal stuff. I can't do that. There's got to be a way to figure this all out. Hey, that little girl seems to be close with Ashley. But what does she know? It's worth a try._

"Hey."_ I said sounding childish to the little girl named Lauren standing next to me._

_This was my perfect chance to get everything out of her while Ashley went to the living room. _

_"Hi." She giggled._

"What do you know about me?"_ I asked right away._

"Nothing."_ She answered._

_Okay. Being serious._

"I'm Zac."_ I said out of nowhere._

"I'm Lauren."_ She said giving me a strange look._

"I'm Ashley's friend."_ I said._

"I know. You were sleeping like my mommy and daddy."_ She said with a giggle._

_Okay, that was crossing the line. I probably shouldn't use a little girl for these kinds of things. _

_

* * *

Sorry! I didn't update for a while. I was kind a busy trying to figure out how I was going to end Together (No it's not ending soon!) I wrote part of the next chapter for Circles, that will be up sometime this weekend, for sure. And I also got a new story up, called In Her eyes. You might want to check that out… if you want. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Ashley's Point Of View:**

_ Zac and I went straight to the mall after my friend picked her daughter up. I didn't have to do much with Lauren, since she seemed to entertain herself. When we got to the mall it was crowded and I kept on trying to decide what to wear. It was hard trying to agree on a color with Zac. I kept on telling him that white would probably be best, but he kept on disagreeing and telling me that we would look like two people who worked at the hospital. I suggested green; he said he didn't want to look like a tree. He suggested brown, I told him I'm sick of that color. _

"Can't you just wear pink? Be a tough man!" _I exclaimed picking up a pink dress for me._

_Next to it was a matching suit for a guy, in a light shade of pink. I had a feeling Zac would look like a real dork in that pink attire, but it was worth suggesting._

_"No!" He answered helping me look through all the different colors. _

"Gold?"_ I asked._

_He shook his head. We were never going to agree on anything! This was impossible! _

"Red?"_ He showed me a shirt._

"Nope. Too bright."_ I answered._

"This teal?" _He showed me a pretty nice colored shirt._

_I found the matching dress. Finally, I think we both agreed on something. I nodded and shot him a smile. I could tell he was happy to finally end this shopping spree, but wait until I tell him I still need shoes to go with my outfit. He'll probably whine again. It's all he's been doing since we sat foot in this store._

"Are we done?"_ He asked after we paid for our clothes._

_I shook my head slowly. Zac's eyes fell dreary. They looked so red—and more like a dark blue. Which meant he was really tired and mad at all of this._

"I just need shoes."_ I stated trying to keep a simple tone. _

_Sometimes his complaining brought me down and when I'm brought down it's not very pretty. I'll make sure you're going down with me too. I hate being in a bad mood; it makes me very upset over little things._

"You don't need anymore shoes. Please Ash? I just want to do something besides being in any store with any clothing type. Can we—I don't know? Catch a movie?"_ He suggested moving his head lazily from side to side._

_I thought about it for a moment. Sometimes he got me to agree with him in many things, I don't know why. I just give up sometimes. But I really want new shoes. I don't want him to suffer though. _

"Fine."_ I rolled my eyes._

_He finally gave me a smile and walked out of the store with him—in a very happy mood. What a dork! At first he's all looking droopy and keeps on whining. Then he's all in a good skimpy mood and suddenly wants to be all laughing. _

_"What do you want to watch?" He asked looking at the list._

_I just shrugged. I wasn't in the mood for a movie. I'm just here because he wants to watch a movie. It's his choice, not mine. I want to go shoe shopping. He ended up picking some kind of weird movie that I've never heard of. We got a large bowl popcorn and two drinks. I wasn't very hungry for popcorn so I hardly ate. _

_When the movie started I felt myself want to sleep. I couldn't though, it was a little cold in the theater and the sound was really loud. Within ten minutes of the movie I felt Zac's arms go around my shoulder and I leaned my head to rest on his right shoulder. He looked at me and smiled, I just looked back at him and then looked back to the screen. Now I really wanted to fall asleep, I was just far too comfy._

_Things were really starting to heat up between us. It's only been our second day together and it felt like we've never been apart. I was glad though that we got a break from each other. Only I wished our break was only a month or two. It seems kind a nice when you see each other again and you just can't wait to talk about everything that's happened those times. Because sometimes when you see someone every second you run out of things to say and you don't know what to do anymore. That's never happened with Zac, but it could have happened. I don't know. It's hard to know. _

_I hate it when I end up thinking about what would happen if one thing never happened. I just want to know the answer, but I will never know because I can't go back in time and find out. I do want to know what would have happened if Zac and I never got in that stupid argument. We probably would have been as close as ever since we were in that really bonding path. Gosh, I hate not knowing!_

"…That's stupid…"_ I heard Zac whisper._

_The next thing I knew I was on a bed, obviously not my bed or my room. No one was next to me and it was starting to get dark out. What happened to the movies? And the mall—and Zac? Where am I? I got the feeling that I was in Zac's house, but to make sure I got up and looked over to the bathroom where I heard the shower running. The door was unlocked so I opened it._

"Zac?"_ I called hearing a soft hum._

"Yeah?"_ He poked his head in between the opening of the shower curtain. His hair had shampoo on it and his face was all wet._

"Just making sure."_ I said closing the door again and walking out. _

_I went straight to the shopping bags to get my dress out. I had to get ready and fast! The premier was in just a little over an hour and I needed to hurry up. Zac wouldn't take a long time to get ready so I didn't have to worry about him._

_I grabbed my dress and straightened it out first before getting it on. My hair would be a challenge, I never know what to do to it and since I'm not at my house I don't have all my important things to use. This is going to be really fun now. I looked around for a brush and trying to see how well my hair can stay down. It's already in its curls since this morning; maybe it can last until the end of the night? I then went to go on and do my make-up which I only had a few touch ups to do since I didn't have everything with me either. I only had my make-up in my purse. That was it. _

_Zac got out of the shower and he was all dress up. His hair was a little damp still, but I remember how fast his hair can dry. _

"Almost ready?"_ he asked me shaking his hair with his hand. _

_I put on a little gloss on my lips and nodded. I just needed my—shoes. Oh great! I didn't buy any! Stupid movie! Well, at least my heals match my outfit. I can't lag anymore, can't be late! _

"I'm ready."_ I said putting my shoes on and grabbing my purse._

_Zac just gave me a nod and he grabbed his car keys. I was all pumped up for this night. I'm going to an event with Zac by my side for the first time in a long, long time. _

* * *

Oh I know I haven't been doing a very good job with updating this story. It's just because I'm kind a lagging this to make sure I'm going the way I want to go. But I won't keep you waiting for more than a week! 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Zac's Point Of View:**_

_The whole time I was in the car with Ashley, I was shaking. I don't know, and I don't think I will ever know why. But I felt like I was about to make the biggest step of my whole entire life! I mean I could hear everyone out there and it made me remember the first time I actually attended a premier—boy, never thought I'd have that same feeling ever again._

"You okay?"_ Ashley gripped onto my hand as we both sat in the back of the limo._

_I nodded. Big lie of course. I'm pretty shocked she can't feel all the sweat coming off my hands as she gripped onto it tighter. I even felt more nervous when I saw the door open—widely, letting me have the full view of a red carpet. A very long, flashing red carpet. Ashley tugged me to walk out and I did as what I was commanded. I stepped out and everyone seriously grew silent for a moment—then it was all screaming again. _

_Ashley stepped out behind me and the crowd went even louder! She just held onto my hand, only this time I was the one begging for her grip. She, thankfully, gladly accepted it and we walked down the carpet together, hand in hand. Everyone had a really confuse look on their faces but they tried their best to keep it straight. I could tell. We were stopped a few times asking what in the world was going on. We didn't have an answer so we just laughed and nodded the whole entire time. When a reporter asked us though, we really had to talk for real._

"ZAC EFRON! And Ashley Tisdale! Together here at the red carpet premier!"_ She said loudly trying to over lap the crowd. _

_Ashley and I both flashed her a smile. That always worked when you had no idea what to say. Just smile and nod your head._

"This is a big surprise. What's up? Dating NOW?"_ She asked us shifting her weight from one side to another._

_We both shook our heads quickly and I felt Ashley's hands shiver against mine. I haven't been asked that question for so long and I actually liked being asked that right now. _

"No? Why not?"_ The reporter asked curiously._

"Umm—I—we're just not."_ I answered as well as I could. _

_She gave us both a suspicious look before walking off to go interview someone else. I looked over at Ashley who was just giggling the whole time. Her lips were shining against the bright lights that circled around us. As usual, she looked stunning and always breathe taking. _

"Whoa."_ I heard myself let out a breath looking her up and down. _

_She gave me a questioned look and I tried to hide my embarrassment. I hoped she didn't see me checking her out! That would cause a lot of awkwardness. _

"Close your mouth Zac, a fly might fly by."_ She smirked._

_I felt myself blush big time. Lucky for me, she has a sense of humor and knows how to make things a little less awkward. She pulled me down the walkway with her to inside the building where everyone was waiting for the food and other stuff to be set. We were running a little early and not everyone was here yet._

"Stuffy in here."_ I said pulling my shirt collar up._

"Lots of people."_ She said looking around the place._

_She turned her head to face me and I just shot her a cheesy smile. Smiles were good for when you're in this kind of situation, where you have nothing to say. _

"Maybe we'll see some friends here,"_ I heard her say through the thoughts of my mind._

_I was starting to have thoughts about her again. I don't want to drift off and go into my own "Ashley Land" while I'm with Ashley, that's just embarrassing. It wouldn't matter anyways; I think I've done enough embarrassing things for today. _

"…I wonder how long…I mean look…It's barely…ZAC!"_ I heard her fingers snap in front of me._

_My eyes fell flat on her and I sunk down at the chair next to me. _

"What's wrong with you? You're not listening to me!"_ She said angrily. _

"Sorry, I'm easily distracted." _I admitted trying to cover up my lame look._

"It's okay. I know."_ She bit her lower lip and sat down on the chair next to me. _

_We sat there for at least five minutes before someone decided to bother us and talk about how it was so nice that we were both here and so on. I didn't pay attention since it was getting boring and I wasn't interested in some man—I was interested in my best friend, who I was about to seriously just scream out 'I love you' to a few seconds ago. _

"Zac, let's go dance." _Ashley stood up after the man left._

_I nodded; anything to keep me close to her is fine with me._

_We headed to the dance floor; of course they have to start it of with a slow song. I didn't mind, and neither did Ashley. She seemed to be getting into the rhythm. I was too. I haven't danced with her like this forever. It's only been my second night with her and I felt like I've been here the whole time now. We've caught up a lot and things were closing between us. All the opening of our past mix ups were beginning to fade away and all I could think of was the future. Then I use to always wonder how I was going to fix my past, but now that, that's done with, I can get on with my future and hope it goes the way I want it to. _

"Nice melody."_ I heard Ashley mumble looking into my eyes._

_I didn't know what to say to that, all I did was lean in and close my eyes when my lips collided with hers. I was aiming for a soft quick kiss, but it became more. It didn't turn too passionate, but it was pretty strong and I felt like never breaking apart. This was the kiss I've been longing for. A real, true kiss, from her. Ashley. I wasn't the one who broke the kiss up, she did. When I opened my eyes, she still had hers close. _

"Zac…"_ She opened her eyes slowly._

_"I didn't—" _

_She cut me off with a soft peck on my lips._

"Thanks?"_ I said with a puzzled expression. _

_She gave me a blank look and walked back to the chairs we were sitting on earlier. I was going to follow her when I felt a tap behind me. I turned around and it was Vanessa? When did she get here?_

"ZAC!"_ She jumped wrapping her arms around me._

_I was taken back big time. I wasn't expecting her, I actually wasn't even thinking of anyone coming up behind me._

"What are you doing here?"_ She asked after getting the memo that I wasn't going to return the hug until I got an explanation on why she _**was**_ here. _

"I'm here hanging out with Ashley."_ I answered._

"Really? Great! Want to dance?"_ She asked with an eager look._

"Sure."_ I smiled._

_Hey, I haven't seen her in a long time either. Might as well make the most of my time here._

"You and Ashley—what?"_ Vanessa spoke as we got into position._

"I don't know—friends I guess."_ I answered with a shrug._

"I was witnessing something…else."_ She giggled._

"I think that just came as a surprise she didn't really look like she was too happy in the end."_ I answered hating my answer already._

_It was true that she had a blank look on like I did something wrong, but did I really need to admit it?_

"Oh I'm sorry."_ Vanessa put on a frown. _

_I just smiled. It wasn't that big of a deal. I would be freaked out too if I was just kissed by my best friend—which I was—so I should be freaked. But I liked the feeling, so I shouldn't?_

_I didn't even get to finish my thought when I felt another kiss brushing against my lips. This time I felt like I was going to end up pushing Vanessa away. She's my friend, and I'm grateful for that, but I don't want to go beyond being friends. I slowly pushed her away trying not to put on a rude expression, but when she finally pulled away, I understood why she did it. Because Ashley was standing right behind me and it was always that thing that girls seemed to do…they like to make each other jealous. I didn't see much jealousy in Ashley's eyes, which got me a little disappointed._

"Zac, I'm going to get ready to head home, if you want to come anyways,"_ Ashley said holding onto her purse._

"Yeah." _I nodded walking over to her._

_I quickly said good-bye to Vanessa and so did Ashley. I'll have to talk to Vanessa later about the whole whatever just happened there. That was a little gross._

"Tried?"_ I asked._

"Ah hmm."_ She answered biting her lower lip._

_Every time she bit her lower lip, it always meant she was feeling uncomfortable. I could tell very well that she was feeling awkward. Not what I wanted. _

* * *

This was a little twist-y chapter—sort of. The story is ending pretty dang soon. Remember I said it was going to be a short story! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Ashley's Point Of View:**

_The place was awfully full and the music was getting to me. I wanted to dance really bad, but I didn't want to look like a fool dancing alone! Well Zac's with me so I could probably ask him—in a friendly manner. I'm sure he'll go along, he seems to like dancing, at least the last time we danced he liked it. It's worth a toy._

"Zac, let's go dance."_ I stood up after I got done talking to one of the producers._

_He nodded and walked me to the dance floor where everyone else was dancing the night away. The music started off sweet and simple. I actually got to the beat right away. I could tell Zac was having a good time, with that smile on his face. It made me feel really weird when my eyes locked in with his. Maybe it was just because I had this urge to just sink deep inside of them every time I take a look. _

"Nice melody,"_ I said trying to take my eyes off him._

_All he did was give him one of his cute looks and I couldn't help but smile. I took a soft breath and kept my arms around his neck moving with the soft rhythm. I don't know what happened next, all I noticed was we were both leaning in for each other and soon our lips met. I don't know who started it, or who kissed whom. Our lips just met and started off with a really gently soft kiss. I knew Zac was going to pull away right after he panted a peck on my lips, but I felt like I wanted more. Soon we were really in a deep kiss. My eyes stayed close, enjoying this dream feeling inside._

_When we finally parted, I kept my eyes still close, trying to remember my feelings just a few seconds ago, but they all seemed to vanish. I was upset about that, but I knew why I couldn't remember it. It's one of those special feelings people get when they've finally got their dreams to come true, and you only feel it when it's happening. It's too hard to describe._

_"_I didn't—"

_I cut him off by a gentle peck on the lips. Yet, again I don't know what made me do that, I just wanted to feel that feeling again, I guess. _

"Thanks."_ He said._

_I was about to creep a smile on my face when I saw Zac's confuse look, when I saw my friend Vanessa walking towards us. My face soon fell into a straight, blank look. I was happy to see her, but I don't exactly know what she saw and I'm not ready to talk about it. I know that she will go on and on and want to know what's going on, so I decided to leave the spot and got take a seat. Maybe gather my stuff up to head soon. I'm getting tired anyways. _

_I didn't bother telling Zac where I was going; I just figured he would find out soon. I grabbed my purse and jacket, and then went down to go get a drink. I was stopped by another old friend from way back when I was doing commercials and stuff. We chatted for a minute or two, didn't have much to say to each other though. I told her I had to get going, so I walked away and looked for Zac._

_He was dancing with Vanessa so I just stayed in my place for a little bit not knowing when he was going to be ready to head home. I swear, I just took one blink and then I saw Vanessa, and I know it was Vanessa, I could tell—she gave Zac a kiss. I felt my whole body just shatter, but I didn't show it. I shouldn't even care, I don't own Zac. He's free to do whatever he wants, except it was wrong how he just kissed Vanessa and then me in less than ten minutes. If that's what he wants to do, then he can go out there and kiss who ever he wants, but he shouldn't make the kiss seem like it means something! That's hurtful! _

_After I noticed their little kiss was over, I walked over to them and flashed Vanessa a weak smile. She gave me a smile and a hug too. I then told Zac that I was going to head home and that if he wanted still, he could come along with me. He agreed to and told Vanessa good-bye. We both walked back towards the limo—in total awkwardness. He said a few things and I said a few things. Nothing much to say, I don't understand how one simple kiss can bring a lot of mix up emotions inside._

"Thanks for kissing me back."_ Zac spoke breaking our silent ride._

"Oh yeah—your welcome?"_ I said with a questioned tone._

_Was that a comment or just a stupid thing that came out of his mouth?_

"Why did you leave me?" _He asked._

_I felt my eyes roll._

"_I thought you might want to catch up with Vanessa," I said not really lying; I mean I did think he would want to hang out with her—I just had another big reason. _

"Oh. I guess thanks for that too. Did you see anything?"_ He asked taking my hand in his._

_I was about to snatch it back, but I decided not to. His hand was so warm and soothing, I couldn't resist._

"Kind a."_ I looked down._

"I didn't do it, don't let it get to you. It wasn't a big deal, it was more like a…. friendly kiss? I think she was just really excited and felt the need to do that. I didn't respond, if that helps."_ He said slowly stroking my hand with his._

_I thought about his little explanation and concluded that he IS Zac and I know he would never lie to me—so I believed him. _

"I know. I know, Zac."_ I looked up and smiled at him._

_It was then again when I felt his lips against mine…the same feeling came inside of me and my heart was beating so fast. I couldn't control it and I loved the feeling. It was rushing up as I felt the kiss grow more and more intense. _

_We wouldn't have probably broken the kiss—but we got interrupted by the limo driver telling us that we were at my house now. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Zac's Point Of View:**

_Ashley was first to walk out of the car, and I followed her into her house, surprisingly she didn't kick me out. She kindly let me in and then made her way to the kitchen. I didn't really notice how late it was, I mean I knew it was dark out, I just didn't notice it was past ten. I thought it was still around eight or seven. I kept on touching my lips and I didn't care if she noticed me, because there was no way we can both ignore the fireworks that came between us. _

_I know this is probably really awkward for her, because it's awkward for me too. But if I told her how long I've been having these feelings for her, then maybe she would understand and let me know how she's feeling._

"Ash, can I talk to you?"_ I asked resting my elbows against the kitchen counter and leaning over to get closer to her, even though there was a thick counter that kept our bodies apart._

"Yeah. Go ahead."_ She answered getting a cup out of the cabinet._

"Okay, well—for starters—I love you." _I started watching Ashley's face turn a shade of pink from embarrassment_. "And I have loved you for a really, really long time—oh maybe...four years?"_ I said looking down. _

"FOUR YEARS? And you're telling me this now?"_ She exclaimed, her eyes wide open._

"I have many reasons why I couldn't tell you. First, I was too scared back then. Second, you were all over other guys. Third, you met Brad. Fourth, you picked him over me. Fifth, you didn't listen to me. Sixth, we got in a fight. What number—seventh, we didn't talk for two years. Eighth, we just met again. Ninth, I didn't think you would feel the same way, and tenth, I was afraid to tell you."_ I said trying to come up with the top important reasons._

_I just watched Ashley's face drop into a major shocking look. I understand why she's shock, but I want to know if she feels the same way! When is she going to say something?_

"_Can you say something? You're kind a scaring me and if you're going to say something about staying just friends, can you say it nicely and pretend this never happened?" I said in a nervous tone._

"No." _That simple word came out of her mouth._

"No? What?"_ I asked._

"No, I'm not going to say it nicely and no I'm not going to pretend this never happened." _She answered me with a smile on her face._

_I know for a fact that I'm missing something here and I don't get what she's trying to tell me._

"Zac……………..I do love you."_ She said after noticing my lost look._

_I smiled. So glad to hear her say that. But I can't just stand here all night and smile; I don't want to look like an even bigger dork in front of Ashley._

"I really wished you would have told me before Zac."_ She said walking over to me._

"I know. I wish I had the courage too." _I said closing my eyes as I pulled her into a hug. _

"I've always loved you, I just never showed it because it was easier that way—you not knowing. I didn't know you felt the same way, so I just kept it to myself." _She said giving me a soft kiss on the lips._

"You're really good at hiding your feelings. I never could tell."_ I admitted returning the soft, tender kiss._

_We just stayed in each others arms for a very long time, but neither one of us wanted to let go, so we never did, until we got really tired and headed to Ashley's bedroom. We both sat on the bed for a few hours, just staring at each other with silly smiles on our faces. We didn't know what to do and staring at Ashley kept me plenty busy. I just kept on thinking of how awesome she is and how breathe taking. After awhile though we ended up having a laughing fit for no reason!_

"That was odd."_ I said after our laughing fit._

"Yeah, I know. So what do you think about joining me in that movie? Still a yes?"_ She asked me changing the subject._

_It took me a few seconds to finally get what she was talking about. I blanked out for a little bit with the whole movie then. I told her yeah and she looked excited. _

"Great. I can't wait. Tomorrow you can come with me, okay?"_ She smiled._

"Sure. I just need to rebuild my whole acting career. It's been a while. I need to be the number one star!"_ I joked._

"You're always the number one star in my book." _Ashley said sounding serious as she looked at me in the eye._

_I gave her another smile. She knew just what to say to make my day. _

"You know what?"_ I smirked._

"What?"_ She said with a laugh._

"I love you." I_ said._

"Aww. Wish I could say the same about you,"_ She chuckled._

"HEY!"_ I shouted not liking her respond._

"I'm kidding. I do love you…sometimes…. okay, I seriously love you." _She answered, finally answering with what I wanted to hear. _

_We laughed again for a little bit and leaned in for a soft tender kiss._

**

* * *

((The End))**


End file.
